Polyethylene terephthalate (PET) has excellent properties and wide applications, which is a basic raw material in many industrial products. However, the raw materials of PET depend on a petroleum source, and biomass-plastic seems to be a good choice to replace the PET. More research is required to focus on developing the biomass-plastic, which may save the precious and gradually exhausted petroleum resources for a more valuable application in the future.
However, the material properties of the biomass-plastic should be improved when it is processed. In other words, a biomass-plastic with excellent processability is called for.